Unspoken
by unnihikari
Summary: Biarlah satu hari ini saja ia melepas statusnya sebagai seorang shinobi dan menikmati menjadi warga sipil sebelum akhirnya kembali dihadapkan pada pertempuran klannya dan Desa Konoha


**Unspoken**

 **DISCLAIMER :** Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING :** **Canon** **, OOC (?), Typo(s), GAJE, ABAL, No EYD, etc.**

.

.

.

.

.

Just enjoy the story ^.^

 **If You Don't Like? Don't Read.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klan Uchiha.

Salah satu klan terhormat di Konoha selain klan Hyuuga. Mereka begitu menyanjung kemampuan serta kecerdasan dari orang-orang yang berdarah Uchiha. Kemampuan mata mereka berasal dari leluhur Uchiha adalah _sharingan_ , dengan level yang lebih tinggi – _mangekyou sharingan_.

Banyak orang yang berharap terlahir dari klan dengan reputasi luar biasa itu. Tapi tidak bagi _dia_.

Uchiha Itachi.

Diusia yang masih terbilang muda, ia harus menyaksikan peperangan mengerikan antar Negara. Bahkan dirinya sendiri nyaris terbunuh padahal ia berniat menolong korban perang. Tapi ayahnya – Uchiha Fugaku mengatakan bahwa inilah dunia _shinobi_ dan berharap putranya akan mengingat ini seumur hidupnya sebagai pembelajaran.

Ya, Uchiha Itachi mengingat pesan Sang ayah hingga kini. Ia bertekad akan menjadi seorang shinobi terkuat agar bisa menghentikan perang. Disaat anak seusianya asyik bermain, Itachi sudah belajar bagaimana menggunakan _kunai_ dan _shuriken_. Dan saat di akademi dia sudah menguasai _kage bunshin no jutsu_ yang seharusnya menjadi syarat kelulusan akademi.

Terus.

Dan terus.

Itachi tak pernah berhenti belajar dan mengasah kemampuannya. Ia tak pernah sekalipun melupakan tekadnya untuk bisa menghentikan perang. Hingga akhirnya ia menjadi sorotan dalam sekejap karena kejeniusannya. Dan dalam hati ia juga merasa bahagia karena bisa membuat kedua orang tuanya bangga. Ia merasa bangga terlahir dalam klan ini.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu satu tahun baginya untuk lulus dari akademi dan menjadi seorang genin. Semakin banyak yang mengaguminya termasuk teman-teman wanita di akademi tetapi banyak juga yang tak menyukainya, karena iri dengan kemampuan Sang prodigi.

"Itachi- _kun_ "

"Izumi?"

Meski sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan teman seangkatan di akademinya tapi Itachi masih bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Gadis yang pernah ditolongnya saat terjadi penyerangan _kyuubi_ beberapa tahun lalu.

"Maaf aku belum memberi apa-apa padamu sejak menjadi _genin_ , bahkan aku tidak mengucapkan selamat padamu. _Hountouni gomene_ " ucap Izumi penuh penyesalan.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf sampai seperti itu…"

" _Ano_ …aku tahu ini tidak pantas disebut hadiah. Tapi kalau kau tidak keberatan, kau bisa mencicipinya." Tawar izumi dengn senyum lembut, " _dango_ tiga warna ini enak kata ibuku."

Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup Itachi mendapat hadiah. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya sekali pun, mereka hanya mengucapkan selamat.

Izumi tertawa kecil melihat Itachi yang memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit merona. "Aku tidak menyangka ninja jenius sepertimu menyukai makanan manis seperti _dango_."

"Tingkatan ninja dan jenis kelamin tidak ada hubungannya dengan kesukaan seseorang."

"Ya, benar." Izumi kembali tertawa kecil.

Hatinya menghangat tanpa sebab mendengar tawa kecil dari sahabat kecilnya itu. Tapi sebenarnya Itachi tak sehebat itu, dari yang ia dengar justru Izumi sudah bisa membangkitkan _sharingan_ -nya lebih cepat darinya. Gadis bersurai coklat gelap itu bahkan berharap agar _sharingan_ Itachi juga segera bangkit.

.

.

.

.

Waktu demi waktu berlalu.

Sulung Uchiha itu pada akhirnya menyadari kejanggalan antara klan-nya dengan para petinggi Konoha. Yang ternyata semua dimulai dari kepindahan klan Uchiha kepinggiran desa dengan alasan agar lebih dekat dengan tempat pelatihan kepolisian, tapi sesungguhnya agar menjauhkan klan Uchiha dari campur tangan kepemimpinan. Dan puncaknya ketika pemilihan hokage keempat justru yang menjadi kandidat adalah Namikaze Minato dan Orochimaru, padahal Fugaku juga banyak berkontribusi untuk keamanan desa. Klan Uchiha merasa semakin terasingkan.

Hari ini pertama kalinya setelah menjadi anggota Anbu, Itachi diberikan misi yang ternyata adalah mengawasi anggota klannya sendiri. Dalam hati sejujurnya ia merasa terluka, tapi kembali lagi, Itachi meletakkan kepentingan desa di atas segalanya.

Saat ia sedang mengawasi lewat teropong, ia menyunggingkan senyum saat melihat adik semata wayangnya baru memasuki kompleks Uchiha. Ia juga sempat melihat Izumi teman masa kecilnya itu tengah berbicara dengan _kunoichi_ klan Uchiha yang lain. Itachi tertawa kecil mengingat ekspresi gembira Izumi saat memberinya selamat karena sudah menjadi anggota Anbu dan juga telah membangkitkan _sharingan_. Izumi menepati janjinya.

Pada awalnya Itachi yakin akan bisa mencegah perpecahan klan Uchiha dengan desa tapi setelah mendengar bahwa sahabatnya – Uchiha Shisui – gagal dalam misi, Itachi tahu keadaan akan semakin memburuk. Ditambah lagi Shisui sengaja bunuh diri setelah sebelumnya sempat menyerahkan mata kirinya pada Itachi, dan ia malah dituduh sebagai pembunuhnya.

Klan atau desa?

Kedua pilihan itu terus terngiang di kepala Itachi. Rasanya mustahil untuknya memilih, antara keluarganya atau kedamaian desa. Ia sudah berusaha untuk membujuk ayahnya agar tidak semakin memperparah suasana, tapi apa daya kemarahan klan Uchiha sudah tak terbendung. Mereka berencana melakukan kudeta.

Tidak lebih dari satu bulan lagi kudeta klan Uchiha pada petinggi Konoha akan terlaksana. Begitulah informasi yang Itachi dapatkan dari rapat rahasia klannya. Sebagai agen ganda Itachi tak punya alasan untuk terlalu lama menyembunyikannya. Ia segera melaporkan hal tersebut pada penasehat Konoha yang juga merupakan pemimpin Anbu Ne – Shimura Danzo.

Betapa terkejutnya ia mendengar saran dari Sang pemimpin bahwa satu-satunya jalan menghindari perang dalam desa adalah dengan pemusnahan total klan Uchiha, kecuali adik tercintanya – Sasuke. Itu artinya ia harus membunuh teman-teman, saudaranya, kedua orang tuanya juga.

Benarkah nasib klannya akan berakhir secepat ini?

Apa pertempuran ini memang tidak bisa dihindari lagi?

Klan Uchiha yang ia banggakan sebelumnya ternyata tak lebih dari klan yang menyedihkan. Tapi ia sudah memutuskan untuk menjaga kedamaian. Tak akan ia biarkan segelintir orang merusak kedamaian yang telah dibangun susah payah.

.

.

.

.

" _Tadaima_ "

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke muncul dan langsung memeluk pinggang kakaknya. Menyambutnya dengan senyum yang lebar.

" _Okaeri, Nii-san_." Itachi mengelus puncak kepala adik tercintanya itu. " _Nii-san_ , temani aku latihan ya?" pintanya dengan wajah memelas. Sudah beberapa minggu ini Sasuke terus merengek minta ditemani latihan, tapi Itachi selalu menolaknya karena alasan akan pergi melaksanakan misi.

"Kakakmu baru saja pulang pasti dia masih lelah, Sasuke." Fugaku tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam rumah, sambil membawa bungkusan bertuliskan ' _dango_ '.

Sasuke mempoutkan bibirnya.

Itachi tertawa kecil, lalu menyentil pelan dahi Sasuke. "Mungkin lain kali ya?"

Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah kecewanya akhirnya berinisiatif untuk pergi latihan sendiri.

"Ini untukmu." Fugaku menyerahkan bungkusan berisi dango 3 warna kesukaan Itachi.

" _Arigatou Tou-san_." Ucap Itachi tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu akhir-akhir ini hubungannya dengan Sang ayah tidak begitu baik, tapi ayahnya tetap begitu perhatian pada Itachi. Bagaimana pun Itachi adalah putranya.

"Ucapkan terima kasih pada gadis _itu_. Dia yang mengantarnya kemari. Itu sebagai ucapan selamat karena kau sudah menjadi kapten Anbu." Ucap Fugaku tersenyum miring.

Itachi mengernyit. "Maksud _Tou-san_?"

"Gadis bernama Izumi. Dia menitipkan itu padaku karena tak bertemu denganmu saat kemari."

"Aa" Itachi bergumam pelan, sambil tersenyum tipis menatap bungkusan dango itu. Izumi selalu memberinya selamat setiap ia mendapatkan jabatan baru.

Baru 3 langkah Itachi beranjak menuju kamarnya, ayahnya kembali bersuara, "Apa…dia kekasihmu?"

Fugaku bisa melihat dengan jelas melihat bahu Itachi sedikit menegang.

Hening sejenak.

"Maaf aku lelah _Tou-san_ , aku akan beristirahat sekarang." Tukasnya.

Fugaku mendenguskan tawa pelan. Sosok Itachi mengingatkan akan dirinya di masa lalu. Fugaku juga sering kali mendapat hadiah dari teman seangkatannya di akademi, yang saat ini sudah menjadi istrinya sendiri – Uchiha Mikoto.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda beriris gelap itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu pagar salah satu rumah di kompleks Uchiha sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Eh…Itachi- _kun_? Sedang apa di sini?" Izumi – sahabat Itachi – menatap terkejut Itachi.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk _dango_ -nya. Kau sampai repot mengantarnya ke rumah."

"Oh…" Izumi tersipu malu menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal, "Ya, sama-sama. Tapi sungguh aku tidak merasa repot sama sekali." Tukasnya terkekeh kecil.

"Malam ini di pusat desa akan diadakan festival Hanabi." Ucapan Itachi serasa menggantung untuk Izumi.

"Ehm….ya lalu?"

Itachi mengalihkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona tipis disana. "Kita bisa mengikutinya bersama kalau kau mau."

Izumi melebarkan iris kelamnya. Pergi bersama, lebih tepatnya berdua menikmati pesta kembang api. Bukankah ini mirip ajakan kencan?

"Oh…ehm….y-yah…daripada aku sendiri lebih baik bersama." Jawab Izumi gugup. Dalam hati ingin sekali berteriak kencang bahwa ia sangat senang dengan ajakan Itachi.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu jam 8 nanti." Izumi mengangguk malu-malu.

Untuk kali ini saja Itachi ingin menikmati harinya tanpa embel-embel shinobi. Ia ingin menikmati satu hari saja setidaknya sebagai warga sipil biasa yang butuh hiburan, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menjadi shinobi dan menjalankan misi terberat sepanjang hidupnya.

Seperti janji yang telah diucapkannya, Itachi menjemput Izumi tepat pukul 8 malam. Sebelum mereka melihat kembang apinya dinyalakan. Mereka berdua berjalan-jalan sambil menikmati cemilan di salah satu kedai dan juga beberapa permainan di salah satu stan.

Izumi mencoba permainan menangkap ikan koi dengan jarring kertas, tapi sayangnya hingga jaringnya menumpuk ia masih belum bisa mendapatkan satu ikan pun. Dan berakhir dengan memasang wajah sedih dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Itachi terkekeh pelan. "Biar aku coba, Tuan."

"Silahkan Tuan." Kata si penjual memberikan satu jarring pada Itachi. "Anda beruntung nona memiliki kekasih seperti pemuda ini."

Izumi hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, sedangkan Itachi sendiri tak menanggapi langsung memulai permainan menangkap ikan.

"Wah…luar biasa Tuan. Anda mendapatkan 5 ikan tanpa merusak jarring-jaring itu." Si penjual menatap takjub hasil tangkapan Itachi, "Nah…ini hadiahnya nona."

Satu buah boneka panda berukuran sedang diberikan pemilik stan pada Izumi sebagai hadiah.

" _Arigatou_." Ucap Izumi diiringi senyum lebar.

"Sama-sama nona."

Itachi tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada senyum Izumi yang lebar ketika memegang boneka panda dari si penjual.

"Itachi" Izumi menatap lurus Itachi, " _Arigatou ne_ … kau memang hebat!" katanya sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Aa."

 **DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!**

"Wah…pesta kembang apinya sudah di mulai!" ucap Izumi menunjuk langit malam Konoha yang penuh kilatan kembang api.

Itachi tak merespon tapi arah matanya ikut melihat ke arah langit. Suasana damai dan menyenangkan ini pasti akan sirna begitu saja jika ia tak bisa menghentikan konflik Uchiha dan Konoha. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menatap gadis disampingnya, kalau pun ia tetap memilih memusnahkan klan Uchiha itu berarti ia tak akan bisa melihat wajah keluarga, saudara dan juga senyum menghangatkan Izumi.

"Itachi- _kun_?" suara Izumi membawa Itachi kembali dari lamunannya. "Kau…baik-baik saja kan?"

"Aa." Ada jeda sejenak kemudian Itachi kembali bersuara, "Aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat."

"Kemana?" Itachi tak menjawab malah melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, "He-hei…Itachi- _kun_! Aku bertanya padamu. Huh!"

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah kuil yang cukup terkenal juga di Konoha selain kuil Nakano.

"Kuil?" Izumi menyejajarkan posisinya di samping Itachi. "Ah…kau ingin membuat permohonan ya?"

Tiada respon dari Itachi. Ia masih terus menatap kosong ke arah kuil.

"Izumi" panggil Itachi membuat Izumi berjengit menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau mau menikah denganku?" tanya Itachi menatap lurus Izumi.

Itachi tak tahu darimana keberanian untuk mengambil langkah besar ini. Menikahi gadis yang bahkan baru diajaknya berkencan walau tidak secara gambling ia mengatakannya. Ia hanya menuruti kata hatinya sebelum ia tak akan bisa kembali menjadi seorang _shinobi_.

Izumi mengerjab lucu. Ia butuh waktu untuk mencerna ucapan Itachi. Bukankah ini terlalu mendadak? Mereka bahkan baru berkencan (menurutnya).

Tak mendapat respon dari Izumi, Itachi berdehem sebelum kembali berkata, "kau bisa menolaknya jika-"

"A..aku mau!" sela Izumi cepat dengan wajah memerah. Tentu saja, ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Pemuda yang selama ini disukainya mengajaknya menikah, meski terbilang sangat mendadak tapi ia tetap merasa bahagia.

"Kau…yakin?" Izumi mengangguk mantap. Itachi mengulum senyum lalu meraih tangan Izumi, menggandengnya menuju kuil.

"Tapi…Itachi- _kun_." Itachi menghentikan langkahnya menoleh ke arah Izumi, "bagaimana dengan paman Fugaku dan bibi Mikoto? Bukankah seharusnya kau memberitahu mereka?"

Izumi telah kehilangan orang tuanya karena itu, jika ia menikah dengan Itachi tentu saja restu kedua orang tua Itachi penting baginya.

"Kita bisa beritahu mereka nanti." Izumi menurut saja. Ia yakin Itachi telah memikirkan ini masak-masak.

Itachi kembali menggenggam erat tangan Izumi menuntunnya masuk ke dalam kuil. Di dalam sana ia bertemu dengan salah seorang pendeta dan memintanya untuk menikahkan mereka berdua. Sang pendeta tersenyum penuh arti melihat pasangan muda itu, lalu bertanya sekali lagi apa mereka berdua yakin ingin terikat dalam sebuah ikatan sakral sebuah pernikahan? Dan mereka mengangguk tanpa ragu.

Tak butuh waktu lama mereka berdua telah mengucapkan sumpah dihadapan dewa dan pendeta yang bersaksi. Kini keduanya telah sah menjadi sepasang suami istri.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana ia akan menjalani misi berdarah itu.

Uchiha Itachi memutuskan mengorbankan klannya dan mengutamakan keselamatan desa. Semuanya telah melalui pertimbangan yang matang. Dalam hati ia berharap agar adiknya nantilah yang akan memperbaiki nama Uchiha. Ia akan serahkan tugas itu pada adik semata wayangnya – Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau masih ingat dengan perjanjian kita kan? Jangan sentuh desa dan Sasuke." Ucap Itachi pada partnernya membantai klan Uchiha.

"Ya, tentu saja."

Keduanya berpencar untuk melakukan tugas masing-masing. Partner Itachi – Tobi – membunuh dibagian markas kepolisian Konoha. sedangkan Itachi sendiri mulai dari rumah ke rumah dan saat ini ia telah sampai di rumah kedua orang tuanya. Kedua tangannya bergetar saat mendengar suara ayahnya memanggilnya masuk ke ruang keluarga. Ayah dan ibunya duduk membelakanginya, mereka berdua tahu jika Itachi akan membunuh keduanya.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan pertarungan mematikan dengan anakku."

" _Tou-san_."

"Aku mengerti Itachi." Ucap Mikoto.

"Berjanjilah satu hal padaku. Jagalah Sasuke." Tukas Fugaku.

Itachi melangkah lebih dekat, memegang _katana_ nya dengan tangan bergetar dan air mata yang tak tertahankan lagi. Hatinya hancur melihat kenyataan ini. Ayah dan ibunya yang selalu membanggakannya harus mati ditangannya.

"Aku mengerti."

"Jangan takut. Dibanding denganmu, luka kami akan berakhir dalam sekejap. Pemikiran kita mungkin berbeda tapi ayah bangga padamu. Kau sungguh anak yang baik Itachi."

Itachi semakin terisak mendengar perkataan Sang ayah. Bahkan disaat mereka memiliki pandangan yang berbeda, ayahnya tetap bangga pada pilihannya yang menurutnya bisa menyelamatkan desa.

" _Tou-san_ … _Kaa-san_ …, ada yang ingin aku katakan pada kalian."

Mikoto dan Fugaku diam menunggu Itachi melanjutkan.

"Aku sudah menikah." Itachi bisa melihat bahu kedua orang tuanya menegang.

"Apa?" Fugaku bersuara lirih.

"Gadis yang pernah memberiku dango lewat _Tou-san_."

" _Souka_ " Fugaku tersenyum tipis. "Sayangnya aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan menantuku."

"Sampaikan salam dan maaf ayah juga ibu untuknya karena tidak bisa menemuinya, Itachi." Ucap Mikoto menambahkan.

Dengan tangan yang masih bergetar dan air mata yang masih menganak sungai ia akhirnya mengayunkan pedangnya pada ayah dan ibunya.

Sekarang tugasnya yang terakhir adalah membunuh istrinya. Sungguh ironis, baru beberapa minggu mereka menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga, Itachi diharuskan untuk membunuh istrinya. Ini salahnya menikahi Izumi, padahal ia tahu ia hanya akan membawa luka dihati istrinya itu.

Pemuda berambut gelap itu menatap nanar sebuah rumah sederhana yang ditempati Izumi. Pernikahan mereka memang rahasia, karena itu Izumi memutuskan untuk tetap menempati rumah peninggalan orang tuanya sebelum Itachi memberitahukan perihal pernikahan mereka pada kedua orang tua Itachi.

Itachi membuka pintu pelan, ia menatap situasi yang terlihat lengang di ruang tamu. Ia yakin pada jam ini istrinya pasti sudah terlelap. Perlahan tapi pasti Itachi membuka pintu kamar dan terlihatlah Izumi sedang berbaring menghadap ke arah pintu.

Saat Itachi hendak mengambil _katana_ nya, Izumi terbangun dari tidurnya memekik girang.

"Itachi- _kun_? Kau pulang?" Izumi pasti sudah berhambur memeluk suaminya itu jika saja ia tak melihat bercak darah di pakaian dan sebagian wajah Itachi. "K..kau…apa kau baru saja melaksanakan misi?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Itachi diam menatap datar istrinya. Tangan kanannya terlurur mengeluarkan _katana_ nya yang sudah berlumuran darah dan mengarahkannya pada Izumi.

Izumi yang terperangah berjalan mundur hingga akhirnya punggungnya menabrak dinding kamar. "Itachi-kun, kenapa? A..ada apa denganmu?" kedua iris hitam itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan aku." Itachi mulai mengayunkan _katana_ nya.

Dan…

"Kau akan jadi ayah." Ucapan Izumi sukses menghentikan pergerakannya. Itachi terbelalak mendengarnya. "Aku…hanya ingin kau tahu sebelum kau membunuhku."

"Kau…"

Izumi tersenyum pahit. Seharusnya hari ini menjadi rencananya memberikan kejutan pada suaminya itu sepulang dari misi, tapi… "Lakukanlah Itachi."

Itachi menggretakkan giginya kuat-kuat. Keyakinannya mendadak runtuh mendengar hal itu. Dia adalah calon ayah, sayangnya ia tak bisa bergembira saat ini. Ia menggeleng kuat sekali lagi. Ini adalah misi menyelamatkan desa. Ia tetap harus membunuh Izumi dan calon buah hati mereka.

"Maafkan aku…sungguh…" Itachi mengayunkan katana-nya sekuat tenaga dan berharap tidak akan terlalu menyakiti istrinya.

 **JRASSSHH…**

"Sudah selesai?" tanya tobi – partner misi pembunuhannya.

"Ya. Kau pergilah duluan. Ada hal yang harus aku pastikan pada petinggi Konoha." ucap Itachi, lalu tobi pergi dengan menggunakan _jikugan ninjutsu_.

Itachi membiarkan angin malam meniup helai rambut sekelam malam itu. Ia menatap sekali lagi desa Konoha kebanggaannya alasannya pergi bukan untuk benar-benar menjadi seorang penghianat tapi mengawasinya dari kejauhan. Ia sudah berjanji pada orang tuanya untuk memastikan keselamatan Sasuke.

" _Heiwa ka_ …"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu berdiri di depan pintu gerbang desa untuk melakukan perjalanan penebusan dosanya. Uchiha Sasuke memutuskan untuk melakukan penebusan dosa dengan melakukan perjalanan mengelilingi dunia setelah menjalani masa hukuman satu tahun penjara.

"Jadi kau akan pergi? Tangan buatan Tsunade-sama dari sel Hasirama-sama sudah hampir selesai." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku perlu memahami perasaanku. Bagaimana aku harus memahami dunia shinobi ini. Aku tidak dapat melakukannya jika tidak melakukan perjalanan ini. Dan juga ada satu hal yang aku khawatirkan." Kata Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Bagaimana jika aku berkata…ingin ikut denganmu?" tanya Sakura dengan rona merah dipipinya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Dosaku tak ada hubungannya denganmu."

Sakura _sweatdroped_. "tak ada hubungannya ya?"

 **TUK**

" _Mata kondona. Arigatou._ " Ucap Sasuke setelah menyentil dahi Sakura.

Uchiha Sasuke memang berencana akan meninggalkan desa setelah masa hukumannya di Konoha berakhir. Ini bukan soal dendam di masa lalu yang masih tertinggal. Tidak. Tetapi ada banyak hal yang harus ia pahami sebelum kembali menjadi seorang shinobi. Ia ingin melihat dunia dengan segala sudut pandang.

Dan juga satu alasan kuat ia melakukan perjalanan ini karena ingatan, pemikiran, dan sudut pandang Itachi.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika melewati suatu hutan, ia mendengar suara teriakan anak kecil dan ranting yang patah. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju suara itu. Dan melihat jejak sepatu yang sepertinya terpeleset dan terperosok ke arah semak-semak.

" _Ugh! Ittai_ …jangan takut _shiro_ , aku akan mengobatimu setelah ini." Ucap seorang bocah berusia sekitar 10 tahunan menggendong anak anjing yang kakinya terluka.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membawanya dalam keadaan seperti itu."

Bocah itu langsung mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantung celananya. Sasuke terbelalak ketika mendapati sebuah _kunai_ ditangannya.

"Si..siapa kau?" tanpa bocah itu sadari, kedua warna matanya berubah merah.

" _Sharingan_ …ba..bagaimana bisa?" Sasuke tak percaya ini.

" _Atau jangan-jangan bocah ini adalah selama ini yang aku cari?"_

Sasuke berusaha tidak menakutinya. "Aku seorang pengembara kebetulan lewat dan berhenti ketika mendengarmu berteriak." Ia hendak menyentuh pergelangan kaki bocah itu tapi ditepisnya, "pergelangan kakimu terkilir, kau akan kesulitan berjalan. Biar aku menggendongmu pulang."

"Tidak!" jawabnya tegas, "Ibu bilang jangan percaya orang asing."

"Tapi aku bukan orang asing."

Kedua iris kelam bocah itu menyipit.

"Kau bisa tanyakan sendiri pada ibumu jika tidak percaya. Tapi kau harus biarkan aku membantumu." Pancing Sasuke.

Setelah cukup lama berpikir akhirnya bocah itu setuju untuk dibantu oleh Sasuke. Ia mempertimbangkan keadaan anjing peliharaannya juga yang sedang terluka parah dipergelangan kakinya.

" _Tadaima_ "

" _Okaeri_ ….oh astaga! Apa yang terjadi? Dan si..siapa paman ini Inabi?" pekik seorang wanita bersurai coklat.

"Ibu, tolong obati _shiro_. Kakinya berdarah terkena jebakan pemburu." Kata bocah bernama Inabi tak menghiraukan dirinya sendiri yang terluka. Dan juga tak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

"Tapi kau sendiri juga terluka kan?" Inabi menyentak pelan tangan ibunya dan tetap ngotot menyerahkan anak anjing peliharaannya.

"Nona, lebih baik kau obati dulu anak anjing itu. Aku yang akan mengobati putramu."

Wanita itu menghela napas lelah." _Kami-sama_ …baiklah." Akhirnya ia menerima shiro, "dan terima kasih sudah menolong dan mau mengobati putraku."

"Aa."

Setelah merawat shiro, wanita tadi menemui Sasuke yang duduk di ruang tamu sambil membawakan camilan dan ocha hangat. Ia lalu meminta putranya menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

"Ibu, paman ini bilang dia bukan orang asing. Maka dari itu aku mau digendongnya sampai ke sini. Siapa paman ini bu?" Tukas Inabi.

"Eh? A..apa kita saling kenal sebelumnya?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Aku senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu…. **kakak ipar**."

Wanita bernama Izumi itu pun terperangah. Ia menggeleng tak percaya jika di depannya ini adalah adik Itachi – suaminya – yang dulu pernah menangis saat digendongannya.

"K..kau Sasuke yang itu? bagaimana kau bisa tahu-"

" _Sharingan_. Putramu sudah bisa membangkitkan _sharingan_ nya."

Izumi menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan untuk menahan keterkejutannya. Ia masih shock dengan kehadiran Sasuke tanpa ia duga sebelumnya.

"Ibu, jadi paman ini adalah pamanku?" tanya Inabi dengan wajah penuh ingin tahu. Izumi mengangguk.

Inabi menggulirkan bola matanya yang besar ke arah Sasuke."Jadi benar paman bukan orang asing ya? kalau begitu paman itu kakak ayah atau adik ayah?"

"Aku adik ayahmu." jawab Sasuke seraya mengelus lembut puncak kepala keponakannya itu. Inabi menanggapi dengan bergumam 'oh'

"Tapi Sasuke…bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika Itachi…" sela Izumi lagi.

"Itachi memperlihatkan semua kenangannya padaku lewat _tsukoyomi_." Sasuke diam sejenak lalu kembali berucap, "Aku harap _Nee-san_ dan Inabi bisa ikut kembali ke Konoha. Perang telah berakhir. Jadi jangan khawatirkan apapun."

"Ibu, aku dengar Konoha itu ada sekolah ninja. Aku ingin kesana bu! kita tinggal disana ikut paman ya?" seru Inabi terlihat gembira.

Izumi tersenyum mengelus rambut coklat yang diturunkan darinya. Mungkin ini kesempatannya bisa melihat Konoha kembali.

 **Owari**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

" _Maafkan aku." Itachi mulai mengayunkan katananya._

 _Dan…_

" _Kau akan jadi ayah." Ucapan Izumi sukses menghentikan pergerakannya. Itachi terbelalak mendengarnya. "Aku…hanya ingin kau tahu sebelum kau membunuhku."_

" _Kau…"_

 _Izumi tersenyum pahit. Seharusnya hari ini menjadi rencananya memberikan kejutan pada suaminya itu sepulang dari misi, tapi… "Lakukanlah Itachi."_

 _Itachi menggretakkan giginya kuat-kuat. Keyakinannya mendadak runtuh mendengar hal itu. Dia adalah calon ayah, sayangnya ia tak bisa bergembira saat ini. Ia menggeleng kuat sekali lagi. Ini adalah misi menyelamatkan desa. Ia tetap harus membunuh Izumi dan calon buah hati mereka._

" _Maafkan aku…sungguh…" Itachi mengayunkan katana-nya sekuat tenaga dan berharap tidak akan terlalu menyakiti istrinya._

 _ **JRASSSHH…**_

 _Izumi memejamkan matanya erat-erat sambil memeluk perutnya yang sedang mengandung buah hatinya dengan suami tercinta. Dahinya mengernyit ketika tak mendapati rasa sakit sedikit pun. Apakah kematian memang tak sesakit yang ia pikirkan?_

" _Pergilah…"_

 _Izumi membelalakkan matanya saat melihat ternyata katana milik Itachi tidak menusuk dirinya melainkan ditancapkan di dinding disampingnya._

" _A..apa? kenapa? Bukankah…ini misimu Itachi-kun?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar._

 _Hening._

" _Pergilah sejauh mungkin dari Konoha. Setelah ini kita tidak akan bertemu lagi." Ucap Itachi diakhiri dengan senyum getir._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Aku seneng banget nulis fic ini karena akhirnya bisa nulis fic tentang Itachi :D


End file.
